Hot and Cold
by Vixenfur
Summary: A short story on Jack and Jamie's first kiss. Bennefrost.


It was always nice to walk around the small park that Jamie lived by during the holiday season. It was normally a fluorescent flower garden, but during the winter it was brown and dull. To change that, the villagers were allowed to decorate the park in bright Christmas lights, wreathes, Christmas decorations- like those moving reindeer in people's front lawns- ribbons, and others liked to hang ornaments on the small trees that were empty.

The sight was especially beautiful when a blanket of snow rested on top of it all, icing up the stone trail just slightly. Jamie left his house one evening when it was snowing lightly, the flakes dancing in the air, even though there was no breeze. He wrapped a scarf around his neck, wore matching mittens and matching earmuffs. He stepped outside of the fence, his breath puffing in front of his face and disappearing into the night. The streets were calm, a car or two rumbling past him.

On the way to the park, carolers stood in a bundle, singing under the streetlight. Jamie stopped to watch them, feeling his heart lift as they smiled, feeling happier that someone was listening to them. He left them a tip and wished them a Merry Christmas before leaving, White Christmas now stuck in his head. He hummed softly to himself as he approached the park, stepping onto the cobblestone trail and slowing his pace dramatically to gaze at the decorations that greeted him.

No one else was there, making everything silent and comforting. A small breeze rustled the tree branches, making the jingle bells people hung ring in the night. Another breeze, and Jamie looked up, seeing a boy with white hair land in front of him, gripping his staff with a cheerful smile on his lips.

"Jack!" Jamie grinned back, his heart leaping at the sight of the Guardian. Jack rolled back his shoulders and looked up at Jamie with a slight pout.

"You shouldn't be taller than me, kiddo," he teased, lifting himself off the ground and hovering a couple inches higher so that he was slightly taller than Jamie. Jamie only giggled and continued to walk. Jack followed next to him, looking around at the lights.

"They sure do a nice job," Jack commented, trailing his eyes back to Jamie, who's soft brown hair was illuminated by the lights. Jack felt a sensation rattle his heart, and he found it hard to look away. Thankfully, it wasn't to awkward to stare, considering Jamie was talking.

"Yeah," he agreed, "I think this year was better than last." Jamie stopped under an overhead arch, looking up and grinning. "The Mistletoe is new!"

As soon as he said it, Jamie stopped, blinking in surprise and feeling his arm freeze in place. He slowly lowered it, blinking again and swallowing something nonexistent. "I mean... the mistletoe is new..." he felt his cheeks warm, and he glanced to Jack, who was still looking at it. He looked back at Jamie, eyes wide in sort of a childish innocence Jamie thought he'd never see. Jack may be 18 for the rest of his days, but his eyes held years and years of knowledge- wisdom. He had grown and changed, despite his young appearance, and although his spirit stayed young and mischievous, he still had that ancient air about him. And yet, for once, Jack seemed young, so young, even as young as Jamie.

Jamie stuttered on his breath, his mouth wanting to speak but his throat not allowing him to. He was about to rush out of the situation before Jack grabbed his wrist, his blue eyes shimmering. Jamie suddenly noticed the snowflakes in his irises, like he did the first time they met.

"I've never kissed anyone before," Jamie whispered, feeling extremely small and vulnerable. Jack was so old- surely he's done everything there is to do. He must be so experienced, in all fields of life, whereas Jamie was so inexperienced in all fields of life. He was only 16, after all. So many doubts and fears rushed through his mind, making his heart pound nervously, his eyes shimmering. Though, his heart sped up at the thought of kissing Jack- his hero, his shining star... would someone so amazing even do as much to give him a slice of love?

"Neither have I," Jack admitted softly, to Jamie's surprise. He was speechless. The doubts that were fogging his mind were clearing out, and he exhaled, a huge weight being released from his chest. His eyes searched Jack's, tracing every edge of the snowflakes, looking in every dark spot and every icy white sliver. Jack licked his lips, making Jamie's red cheeks flame up more, and his heart kicked back into motion after its momentary stop.

"Y-You haven't?" Jamie squeaked innocently. "But you're so..."

"... Old," Jack finished for him, a small laugh shaking his frame. "I know. Everyone thinks that I fell in love with someone before. But... I haven't. Nobody acknowledged my existence. And it's... it's wrong to be with another Guardian. We care the most for the children. Caring more for someone who isn't a child would be... wrong. It'd spoil our entire image." Jack explained with a tint of sadness. "Love- as in, the romantic kind- isn't something for us Guardians. That's why none of us are... 'married' or 'in a relationship' you could say. None of us have any preferences. We don't think about love when we're worrying about the children..."

"I understand," Jamie cut him off, wanting to shake his mitten-covered hands in the air in front of him- except, when he tried to lift his wrist, he realized that Jack was still holding his hand. Jamie's entire body flushed warm, and Jack's eyes widened in surprise. He felt the warmth flood into his icy-cold hand, and it was a shock. His heart thumped in a way he's never felt it before, and he gasped slightly. Jamie looked up at him, confused.

"Jack...?" Jamie whispered, looking up at Jack confusedly. He saw Jack's eyes darken slightly, from that bright, icy blue to a dark, navy blue. He felt Jack's hand slip downwards, cupping Jamie's hand tightly. His cool touch sent sensations through Jamie's fingers, even through his mitten, and he realized this was probably the most sensual contact they've ever shared. It was long enough for Jamie to really feel what Jack was like- the icy nips and tingles he gave Jamie, even through just one firm hand squeeze.

"Love... may be wrong for a Guardian," Jack spoke lowly, in a different tone than before, and Jamie swallowed slowly, licking his lips nervously and feeling his knees go weak. Since when was Jack's voice so... seductive? "But... Jamie... what I'm feeling for you has to be something more than friendship..."

Jamie didn't have time to respond before there was a cool press on his lips. It was so soft, but it numbed Jamie's lips for only a moment before there were tingles- like snow being pressed to your skin and melting right on it. Jamie's eyes slowly slid shut, his jaw loosening as Jack leaned in closer to him, still hovering midair, and tilting his head to experiment more. Jack gently pressed his tongue to Jamie's lips, earning a shiver and a gasp, which jerked Jack away. Jamie's chest was rising and falling heavily, his cheeks flooding pink as their noses brushed and their eyes met. Jack wanted to say he was blushing, too, but he was incapable of feeling his blood run hot. He felt a prickling sensation at his skin, like soft snow being pressed to his cheeks. It felt nice, but he didn't know what he looked like.

Neither of them spoke. Jamie's eyes searched Jack's, his fingers twitching in Jack's hold, his legs shaking. But Jack couldn't help himself- he wrapped his other arm around the small of Jamie's back, pulled him close and clashed their lips together again, his eyes falling shut as he slipped his tongue right inside. Jamie groaned and fell against Jack, realizing only the tips of his boots were touching the ground. Jack was lifting them a bit higher, the back of his frosty-white hair hitting the top of the arch. He didn't mind. He pushed his tongue around gently, licking Jamie's own tongue- which sent an extremely pleasurable, new sensation throughout Jack. It was warm, so, so warm. He felt like he was melting, and Jamie was trembling, his free hand clenching the front of Jack's hoodie as he was kissed.

Jamie was also experiencing his share of weird-yet-amazing sensations. It was like someone made mint-flavored icicles, and someone was shoving one down his throat. At first, it shocked him, making his entire being go numb, but after a few moments, it tasted good. Minty-fresh, and refreshing. It sparked a feeling in Jamie he hasn't felt, and he found himself clinging to Jack, not wanting to let him go. It was like eating flavored ice, and he wondered if it was from all the candy canes that Jack ate. He was getting a sugar rush from Jack's extremely enticing kiss, his fingers curling in the frosty coating of Jack's hoodie, melting some of it off.

Eventually, Jack pulled away, leaving Jamie to gaze up at him with a sort of glassy-coating over his eyes, his lips red and numb from the sudden cold. Jack's heart was pumping faster than it has in all of his 300 years of life, and it was... amazing. He loved it. And he loved...

"... you..." Jack whispered breathlessly. Jamie came back into reality, his eyes flickering in confusion. "I... love how you taste, Jamie... warm..." Jack stopped himself before he continued, and Jamie flushed, his hands trembling again as he tried to avert his eyes. Jack's gaze was suddenly intimidating, and it made Jamie hotter and hotter while still chilling him to the bone. It was a strange clash of feelings.

"Y-you're cold," Jamie whispered, and buried his head into Jack's neck, making Jack's eyes widen in surprise. It felt nice to have a warm human snuggle into his cold embrace. Jack smiled, hugging him tightly and setting Jamie's feet to the ground, though keeping his own above the ground. And he let Jamie stand there, hiding his face in Jack's neck.

Jack couldn't stop smiling. So _that's_ what a kiss feels like...


End file.
